The present invention is related to a system and method for selecting an output register for storing the result of an executed instruction, and more particularly to a system and method for performing a predicated selection of an output register for storing the instruction's result.
Ray-box intersection testing is a technique known in the field of ray-tracing, whereby a ray is tested for intersection with a box of a particular dimension.
Using conventional instructions, the ray-box intersection test requires 19 instructions (the pseudo-code for which is shown):